kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Daventry continent
Daventry is the name of the continent that which the kingdom is part of.The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 455 (though the continent is also known as Serenia at times). Background According to Derek Karlavaegen's "crude maps", Daventry is the name of the entire eastern continent where the major nations of Serenia and Daventry are located, along with many lesser nations. However in his notes he refers to the continent as the "Continent of Serenia". Though Alexander refers to the continent as "Daventry", in his interview with Derek. Derek also refers to the Continent of Daventry in his earliest notes as well. The land of Serenia lies in the north beyond the Great Mountains. The Endless Desert lies to the northwest. While Daventry is located in the south of the continent. Not so many years ago, it is said the great Wizard Harlin used his powerful magic to move the Great Mountains north and east of the woods of Serenia and created a vast ocean in between and dividing the continent in two. Most of continent was missing. He surrounded the small village of Serenia he had created vast deserts (he had shifted the Endless Desert around the village itself). He put a chasm between the desert and the woods. These were created to be obstacles to prevent his enemies from reaching him. He had moved much of the continent of Serenia to a place referred to as the North. At the time what was left of kingdom of Serenia itself consisted of unatural desert he created, and some woods to the north. What was left was a very small location on the northern edge of the continent then known as Daventry. At this time there were only four great countries of the world. Over the years, the continent saw more diasters as a Three-headed Dragon tore across the continent, and settled in Daventry and great earthquakes ripped it apart, creating the Great Tear in the kingdom of Daventry itself. Some time later, Gwydion landed at the foot of the mountain range that had been exposed to the seas on the northern coast of the small continentKQC3E, 106-107, the northern half of the continent and most of Serenia was still missing (it is said the shape of the world is always changing do to magic,KQC and Harlin's magic was great). The shore he had landed on lay close to the edge of the kingdom of Daventry, which was located in a valley between two mountain ranges at the time (a river flowing through the valley). Derek's maps sent around the time of early (KQ4 era) show that most of Serenia was still missing. His map shows only the kingdom of Daventry (and the notes correspond as wellKing's Quest Companion, First Edition, 4, 5), but not the western or southern kingdoms he mentions. He doesn't mention any of the other lesser kingdoms that share the continent which he would mention in later correspondence, although he admits that kingdoms come and go with the seasons. Sometime later in the same year, Serenia and the northern half of the continent reappeared (in time for Graham to visit the kingdom). The Land of Serenia disappeared again, along with most of the world, during the time of the cataclysm leaving only a small flat disk centered on the Kingdom of Daventry and the surrounding lands. During this period waters from the swamp and lava from the Barren region poured off the edge of the world. As was explained at this time, the Frozen Reaches lay to the northern edge of the world, and nought lay beyond.KQ8 Interestingly enough, the fish off the coast of Llewdor distinguish between the Kingdom of Davenry and the continent of Daventry. One of the fish mentions it would be impossible to swim across the ocean to reach Daventry, and once there he'd still have to cross the mountains to get back to the kingdom.Fish (KQ3):"He's really from the Kingdom of Daventry. Do you think he's trying to swim back there?", "No, that's impossible. Daventry's too far! It's way across this ocean, and once there, he'd still have to climb a huge mountain range. He'd never make it this way." File:Daventrycontinent2.jpg|Daventry (KQ5 era)King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition File:DaventryMOE.PNG|Daventry (KQ8 era) File:Charts.PNG Category:Continents